Gas turbine engines typically include a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. The turbine section may include one or more stages of rotor blades that rotate about an engine centerline in response to receiving a flow of fluid and one or more vanes axially positioned between the stages of rotor blades for conditioning the flow of air. Each vane may be coupled to an outer diameter platform having a main body and a hook for coupling the outer diameter platform to a frame of the gas turbine engine. Due to relatively high temperatures in the turbine section, it is desirable to transfer a flow of coolant to the vanes for cooling the vanes. It may be desirable to transfer the flow of coolant from a hook of an outer diameter platform to a main body of the outer diameter platform, which may include turning the flow of coolant.